Tesla
"When I regained consciousness, a few hundred years had passed. I have carved many owls for a long time to help the Goddess Ausrine. At one point in time, they got their lives and determination." -'Sculptor Tesla' Tesla is the Dievdirbys Master at West Siauliai Woods and the elder of all humanity. Being represented in his sculptures is an honor to the goddesses. While Lucid Winterspoon uses temporal magic to prevent the process of aging, the eternal life of Tesla comes from the power of Goddess Ausrine. Loretta Nimbus, on the other hand, has extended her lifespan by absorbing energy from other beings. These three immortal masters are known as the Eternal Amjinas. In year 600 of the Kingdom, Rael III, Agailla Flurry seeked refuge for her new disciples, and aided by Tesla, Flurry uses goddess statue to transport disciples inside the royal palace without interference from Helgasercle at the Mage Tower. Story of Karolis Volume 1 about the story of Karolis Springs The Springs of Karolis hide the story of a not so well-known hero. Karolis... He was the favorite disciple of Tesla, the most famous of the Dievdirbys. Commanded by Goddess Ausrine, Tesla had carved several statues of the Spirit-Leading Owl. He placed each statue in a different spot deep within the dark forest. This was to guide the spirits on their way to Goddess Ausrine. He also made a friend to protect the owls - Sequoia. Volume 2 about the story of Karolis Springs Karolis, on his way to find a place to set up Tesla's owl sculptures, came across a forest that seemed to gather evil energy. He began to wonder whether he could do something about it himself, when a girl came to him. The girl merely spoke, but somehow Karolis seemed to understand her. And so, like the girl instructed him, Karolis built a number of altars throughout the forest and stopped the evil energy from spreading. The Demon Lord, as expected, could not let him get away with that. He called on his demons to destroy the altars and set out to look for Karolis. Karolis took Sequoia and try to resist to the best of his strength, but it was useless. The Demon Lord was that much more powerful. Eventually even the Sequoia that he so dearly protected was contaminated with evil energy, as Karolis and the girl saw themselves surrounded more and more closely by the demons. Volume 3 about the story of Karolis Springs Karolis looked at the girl and said, "I will give you my life, if you give me the power to protect you." With a sad look on her face, the girl shook her head, but Karolis would not give up. And so, with a reluctant nod of the girl's head, Karolis' body began to glow as it turned into a tree. The light radiating from him turned all the demons in the forest to ashes and drove away all evil energy within it. The girl left in tears, and the forest once charged with evil forces was now filled with divine energy. Karolis' traces can be found to this day. Letas' holy trees are descendants of the tree Karolis was turned into. To this day, Karolis protects the forest. He was never able to become the great Dievdirbys he had dreamed of, but his sacrifice lives on. Shop The following items are sold by and the class submaster. Gallery ICO Dievdirbys.png|Emblem of Dievdirbys CHAR dievdirbys m.gif|Male Dievdirbys CHAR dievdirbys f.gif|Male Dievdirbys CHAR Tesla3D.png|Tesla's 3D Model References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters